1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for piercing earlobes so that so-called pierced earrings can be worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for piercing earlobes so that pierced earrings can be worn has already been presented, for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 59-30401. This type of apparatus has a plunger construction from which a piercing needle can be introduced. The piercing needle is sealed in a cartridge so that a germ-free environment can be maintained until the needle is used. The cartridge is set at the pointed end portion of a plunger assembly, which consists of a supporting member and an operating portion which are coupled with each other to enable a relative sliding movement. The operating portion is pressed so that the earlobe can be pierced with the piercing needle.
In the apparatus according to the above-mentioned invention, however, the finger force of the operator of the apparatus is the same as the force necessary to pierce the earlobe with the piercing needle. Therefore, the time required by the piercing operation will vary depending on the operator. In other words, it may take long or short time to pierce an earlobe depending on a level of the piercing skill of the operator. Thus, the present inventor has invented a piercing apparatus that has a piercing needle which is shot out by the elastic force of a spring activated with an operating lever. At this moment, the apparatus is supported in one hand in order to pinch the earlobe therein.